poftcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates of the Caribbean Fan Fiction Wiki:Pirata Codex/Pirate Lords
Administrators, called Pirate Lords as a tie to the in-universe characters, are Pirates Fan Fiction users who have been given extra editing rights by the community in order to help in wiki maintenance tasks such as rollback, deletion, page protection, and user blocking; bureaucrats have additional tools as well. Administrators are elected by the community in requests for adminship. These users are meant to be trusted by the community, or else they never would have been elected. Respect, however, is not a guarantee. Administrators promise to work hard to earn your respect and the respect of all other users, because administrators are meant to be no different than any other user—including you! The only difference between an administrator and a non-administrator is extra editing buttons. They are not bosses, nor are their opinions any more or less valid than yours. Decisions that affect the community are made by the community. All users are equal, regardless of however many editing buttons they have. Who are they? Bureaucrats The following users are bureaucrats on Pirates Fan Fiction Wiki. A small † denotes an inactive bureaucrat. * Ten Tailed Fox (founder) Administrators The following users are administrators on Pirates Fan Fiction Wiki. A small † denotes an inactive administrator. Former administrators The following users were once administrators but have since retired or had their rights removed by the community. A small † denotes a former bureaucrat. What is a bureaucrat? Bureaucrats are administrators with a few extra editing tools; on this Wiki, the bureaucrat status is held by the Head Administrator, also known as the Pirate King, or the Head Admin. He/she is chosen by a collective vote of the administration team, however, the founder of this wiki automatically holds this title, and only after he steps down, or extreme circumstances require the removal of the rights, will a new Pirate King be selected. For more information on this process, see the Head Admin page linked above. Bureaucrats have the ability to grant and revoke administrative rights, and they can grant—but not revoke—bureaucrat rights; administrative rights will only be removed from an administrator if they retire, their rights are revoked by the community, or extreme circumstances require the removal of the rights. Bureaucrats can also grant and remove rollback rights. How can I ask for their help? Before going straight to an administrator, we encourage you to seek help from the community as a whole if it's something the community can help with. You can ask questions of the entire community in the Parliament Hall forum, or the Writing Center you need help with a writing-related topic. This is not to sound like administrators are trying to avoid helping you, quite the contrary, but community help can sometimes lead to great results too. After all, Wikia is all about communities and community involvement and Pirates Fan Fiction shares that philosophy! What can they do? What can administrators do? Administrators can perform a number of editing tasks with administrative rights. These include: *Protect and unprotect pages to semi-protected (IPs and non-autoconfirmed users cannot edit) and full protection (non-administrators cannot edit) status *Delete and restore pages, files, categories, etc. in accordance with the deletion policy *Block and unblock users in accordance with the blocking policy *Move files to new names *Use Moderator rights on the wiki's IRC channel *Rollback nonconstructive/accidental edits *Access the administrative e-mail *Edit MediaWiki pages that interface with the wiki's software These are all designed to help provide a better experience for all users. Because of that, these tools are not a prize, an entitlement, an immunity from policies, or an indication that an administrator is better than anyone else on the wiki. Administrators are no different than any other user on the wiki. What can bureaucrats do? Bureaucrats can do everything an administrator can do, so the aforementioned list of administrative abilities also applies to bureaucrats. There are rights that bureaucrats have, though, that administrators are unable to perform. These include: *Grant rollback, administrator, and bureaucrat rights *Remove rollback and administrator rights *Perform CheckUser searches (not standard on all wikis) *Hide vandalism edits in the What can they not do? There are certain things administrators and bureaucrats cannot do, not in terms of technical abilities but in regards to conduct on Pirates Fan Fiction, and cannot get away with. These include: *Act in an uncivil manner towards you *Edit war with you and use their rights as a justification *Delete your articles because they personally dislike you or your articles—article deletion is objective based on the deletion guidelines, not subjective based on preferences *Pull rank, i.e. attempt to boss you around using their administrative rights as a justification *Get away with policy violations—all users are equal Administrators and bureaucrats who do not meet the standards of conduct mentioned above may be subject to having their rights removed by the community. How can I become an admin? Administrators are elected through requests for adminship. Good candidates for administrative rights are users who have been active long enough to earn the trust of the community and to understand what is required of them as a potential future administrator. Things that voters often look for include the candidate's level of activity in the community, helpfulness with users, an understanding of administrative tools, and good judgment. If you feel you embody these qualities, and you feel that the community could use another administrator, feel free to put in a request for administrative rights! Successful candidates must have 100 mainspace edits to be nominated for administrative rights, thereby meeting the requirements of the voting requirements—if you do not have 100 mainspace edits, which means 100 edits to articles (not to be confused with 100 articles), the nomination will not be valid until that requirement is met. To start a nomination for administrative rights, you can be nominated by another user or you can nominate yourself. You cannot, however, vote for yourself, regardless of whether or not you nominated yourself. In order for a request for adminship to be successful, you must have a simple majority from all of the users who voted on your nomination. It should be noted, though, that you are not running against other candidates. Any and all requests can be successful if there are more support votes than opposition votes. However, you must also receive votes from the majority of administrators in order to be elected. How are administrators removed? Administrators can be removed by a similar election procedure if the community feels that an administrator is using their rights in a way that is harming the wiki. Anyone who believes that an administrator should no longer have their administrative rights can set up a request for the removal of the user's rights. This does not apply to administrators who choose to give up their rights, as a bureaucrat can remove the rights if the administrator in question asks them to. User equality It cannot be stressed enough that administrators and bureaucrats are not meant to be considered more important, more influential, or all-around better than any other user on Pirates Fan Fiction. All users on the wiki are equal. Extra editing tools and a green name in the recent changes has no bearing on a user's level of importance on Pirates Fan Fiction. After all, if administrators are important and non-administrators are not important, that means there would be no need for users—yet if a wiki has no users, then why does it need administrators? The two form a symbiotic relationship, which means both administrators and non-administrators alike are just as important as the other. Administrators are here to help you, not rule you. Never be afraid to seek help from an administrator if you need their help. If an administrator thinks that helping you is a hassle or that they are somehow better than you, then they are not a very good administrator. Thankfully, Pirates Fan Fiction seems to lack that problem. Feel free to talk to an administrator about anything you need! Category:Policies on Pirates Fan Fiction